Chapter 1: Clair Meets Bella
by KandyCake
Summary: Clair is the daughter of Renee and Phil who faces a terrible change and takes a depressing turn in life, hallucinating that she is seeing her sister, Bella. Is this really a dream, or is Bella coming to visit her at last?


Chapter 1: Clair meets Bella

* * *

Thank you for everyone's support and comments in my previous Artemis Fowl fanfiction! I appreciate your comments and it has helped to motivate me to continue writing. I'm sorry that I took so long. I was only planning to take a break, but instead complications ran along the way and before I knew it, a year had passed. Therefore, I hope to get back in writing with a Twilight fanfic!

All Twilight characters are copyrighted by Stephenie Meyer.

Clair, however, is copyrighted by me, of course.

Please do not translate the German words below. The translators will not give the correct sentences and I have already provided a translation. Also, I am not German, but I merely used a translator myself for those words XD.

* * *

I recalled her last spoken words to me.

_You had an older sister. Her name was Bella. She was very protective and acted like a forty years old woman… I loved her very much…_

The intoxicating smell of coated wood vaguely hung around my nose. My eyes were still blinded by the horrible color of darkness. Strong, bitter tears rolled down my cheeks and I quickly wiped it away. My mother, Renee, had passed away. My best friend. Gone.

During this time, my father, Phil, had been away, playing in a minor baseball game. I had tried several times to contact him for help when she first collapsed, but he had never picked up. My panic had then taken control of my body and I could not overcome it in time to help her. The ambulance was too late as well.

When he did come, it was to the funeral. He shed a few tears before moving on and laughed a few days later with his teammates over a grand victory. He told me that it was a very important time for him, that he might possibly be picked up by some major baseball league. He then headed for the door and left.

I was alone in the big, empty house, with no relatives to comfort a temperamental teenager. I was only fifteen and already, my life was practically over. In the darkness of the room, lit only by the moon, I cried myself to sleep.

In the morning, I awoke and sluggishly cleaned myself up in time for school. I was hardly motivated, but I still clung on to my mother's words.

_Do well in school, Clair, and you'll be a wonderful woman in the future! Just like your mom._

Her addicting smile still affected me. I realized I had never missed anything so much in my entire life than her lovely, beautiful, and radiant smile.

_She misses Renee very much, Bella. Apparently, she cried herself to sleep last night. Do not you pity her? _

_I want to help her…but…how can I possibly involve her in our world?_

I guessed I was too horribly tired, that I was hearing strange voices in my head. Although strange, they were, however, wonderful melodious, sweet voices. I wondered how I could have ever thought up of such sounds. After I zipped up my jacket, I headed toward the kitchen to fix my breakfast.

_Bella, she can read my mind. Clair is repeating our conversation through her mind, but she thinks it is merely an illusion created by her exhaustion._

_She already has a power even though she's still human?_

Strange. The voices were saying my name. Was I really imagining everything?

_It seems so, yes. Just like you, dear Bella._ _Lassen Sie uns auf Deutsch sprechen und die Wörter singen, wie Alice tun, also sie, zu denken versteht nicht und fortfährt, dass es eine Halluzination ist. (Let us talk in German and sing the words like Alice do so she won't understand and continue to think that it is a hallucination.)_

_Ich denke, dass wir ihr die Wahrheit sagen sollten. Es ist schmerzlich in, was sie im Augenblick durchmacht, und ich möchte ihr helfen. Sie ist, schließlich mein und nur Schwester… (I think that we should tell her the truth. It is painful in what she is going through right now, and I want to help her. She is, after all, my one and only sister...)_

I listened to the sweet sounds ringing through my head and relaxed, drowning in my sorrowful mask of fantasy. As I reached the kitchen, I felt the radiant voices grew louder, and when I looked up, I found two radiant and incredibly pale creatures staring back at me. I gaped and prepared my analysis.

One was a beautiful, handsome male with bronze, messy hair and a sculptured, perfect body. A female next to him was just as brilliant, with delicate facial features and silky, dark brown hair.

I held my breath, unable to say anything as I believed this just to be another phantasm created by my misconception of reality. I didn't want the illusionary figures to vanish. They were helping to distract my excruciating ache in my mind.

"Clair?" a clear, distressed, and musical voice called out from the female.

A moment of silence passed as I stayed frozen solid, waiting for the illusion to fade.

"Clair, this is not an illusion. We are real. This is Bella, your sister," the bronze male said in a vexingly, melodious voice and pointed to the female.

"Bella?" I choked out. Her resemblance to Renee was now obvious to my awakening mind.

She smiled a brilliant smile and in a speed I was unable to match with my eyes, rushed over and hugged me.

"My dear, dear sister," she sighed.

I slapped her.

She sprung back, not out of shock, but to prevent her growling partner from coming closer. She whispered in a violently fast voice and calmed him down. Then, she turned to me.

"Clair, did I do anything wrong?" she asked anxiously.

"You… You dare to come back now?" I managed to spit out. "Mom is dead; I didn't even see you at the funeral; you've never visited us before. DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA HOW SAD SHE WAS? EVEN RIGHT BEFORE SHE DIED, SHE STILL MENTIONED YOUR NAME!"

Bella was stunned into a moment of silence and covered her face as the male next to her held her close and comforted her. "I'm sorry. I was there in the funeral, but away from everyone. I was watching from a distance. I'm sorry I didn't visit… I ran into some problems…"

I collapsed into a heap of mess. "Forget it. Visiting now doesn't help either. Afterwards, you're just going to leave me alone like everyone else anyway. Just leave, please."

Her face was a mixture of pain and hurt as she looked despairingly up at me. "No. We're not leaving…without you, Clair."

"Bella?" the male whispered her name in a questioning manner.

"It's ok, Edward. She has a power, remember? We'll talk to Carlisle afterwards about all this. For now…I just want to reassure her first."

He nodded and relaxingly smiled at her.

"Clair?" Bella asked. "Are you okay?"

"…You're really not leaving?" I answered in a solemn, small voice.

"Yes, not without you," she responded.

I heaved up a large breath and exhaled. "Then…take me to whenever you're going. Take me far away from this house of painful memories. Take me somewhere to forget. Give me distractions. I don't want to think. I want to be completely engrossed in anything possible.

That is my condition."

She beautifully smiled at me and held out her hand. "Let's go, then. I will help you."

I reached out and grabbed it.

* * *

_Edward, I hope you can restrain yourself from ever harming my sister. That was a close call._

_I couldn't help it, Bella. You looked so shocked and hurt._

_I was…but I thought that you could've read her action in time to tell me._

…_That was what was strange to me. I was reading her mind and the next I couldn't at all. It was like yours. I had no way of entering and looking through it._

…_Her power wasn't reading minds like yours?_

…_I think not. Perhaps…she has more than one power? We'll have to ask Carlisle. Look, Bella, your sister is just like you._

…_Yes, and I hope that she can…maybe become…one of us...someday._

_

* * *

_

I hope you enjoyed Chapter 1! Comments are appreciated, whether they are good or bad. Thank you for reading!


End file.
